ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cole
}} Cole is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Earth. He was recruited by Wu. With Wu's help, Cole learned Spinjitzu and discovered his other teammates, with whom he embarked on many adventures; battling the likes of the Serpentine and the Stone Army. He and Kai are the former leaders of the original Ninja team, now replaced by Lloyd. After the final battle, peace resumed until the Overlord returned and created the Nindroid army. During this time, a love triangle formed between Nya, Jay and Cole. The conflict ended when Zane sacrificed himself to vanquish the Overlord. Saddened by Zane's death, the Ninja parted ways, but reunited after learning of Zane's survival and set out to rescue Zane on a mysterious island. There, Jay and Cole made amends over Nya, while the Ninja allied with the Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army, who had caused the Second Serpentine War. Shortly after, the Ninja battled Morro and spirits from the Cursed Realm. Needing to learn Airjitzu, the Ninja went to Yang's Temple, where Cole was turned into a Ghost. He soon came to terms with his condition and used his new abilities. Following the Battle of Stiix, the Ninja were tormented by Nadakhan, who captured Cole in the Sword of Souls. After Cole and the others were freed, Jay used his last wish to undo recent events. On the Day of the Departed, Cole confronted Yang, who tricked Cole into reviving the Ninjas' old enemies. Cole fought Yang, but eventually made amends with him, and Cole became a human once more via the Rift of Return. Cole joined his allies in battling the Time Twins and their Vermillion army, as well as seeking the powerful Time Blades. Though their enemies were defeated, Wu was lost in the time vortex, but was rediscovered a year later in the form of a baby by Cole. Cole protected the de-aged Wu from a notorious gang that resurrected Lord Garmadon, and the two were later stranded in an alternate realm with the original Ninja looking for a way home. After the defeat of Iron Baron (the leader of the Dragon Hunters), Cole, along with the other four Ninja and Wu (now the Dragon Master), returned home with the help of the Dragons. They managed to defeat the Colossus while Lloyd defeated his father, saving Ninjago once again. Cole fights alongside his friends to defend against the Oni invasion, but falls into the darkness attempting to rescue citizens. However, he survives and comes to the monastery to defeat the Oni and witness Jay ask Nya to be his Yang. Months later, Cole and his friends fight against Aspheera and her Pyro-Vipers after accidentally releasing them from their tomb. After Zane is banished by Aspheera's sorcery, he and the remaining Ninja send themselves to the Never-Realm in order to rescue him. Biography Early life As a child, Cole's father sent him to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts hoping that he would follow in his footsteps and become a dancer. Unwilling to do so but reluctant to displease his father, Cole secretly ran away from the school, occasionally writing to his father to claim that he was still following the dancer's path. Cole began drifting from place to place, always seeking new challenges to test his strength and skill. Soon after his mother died, he attempted to climb the tallest mountain in Ninjago. Upon reaching the top, he found Master Wu sitting there, drinking tea. After telling Wu about his anger towards his father for ignoring him and ignoring the loss of his mother, he is told by Wu that grief is dealt with in many forms, sometimes with singing and dancing, and sometimes by climbing mountains. Cole proceeded to ask Wu why he climbed the mountain, after which he learned that Wu was there to meet him. Learning that he had great potential, he followed the old master to the Monastery of Spinjitzu and began training to become a Ninja. Seeking the Golden Weapons Rise of the Snakes Legacy of the Green Ninja Rebooted The Tournament of Elements }} Possession Skybound When Nya refused to hide, they were spotted and after Dareth appeared, he offered them a ride on his helicopter. Once there, the Ninja were unable to locate him. They took a break and watched the news in which an imposter disguised themself as the Ninja and wreaked havoc. They were discovered and were forced to run away from the citizens and police. They decided to split up. Public Enemy Number One Now wanted by the police, the Ninja met up at the old monastery following a discreet message from Kai where Cole decided that he and Jay go to Mega Monster Amusement Park. When they arrive, the park was closed down due to the damage "Zane" did before Jay used his power to turn on the cameras' frames and noticed a Djinn in Zane's spot before he attacked. But as they ponder on it, the roller coaster was soon turned on by Ronin, who informs them that he caught the others. With no choice, Cole used his invisibility to try and escape Ronin, but left a funnel cake trail. He tried to keep remaining invisible, but the bounty hunter, had thermal vision and easily caught him. Enkrypted Upon arriving at Kryptarium Prison, Cole and the other Ninja were personally escorted to their cells by Warden Noble. On the way, Cole attempted to break free of his chains, but due to them being made of Vengestone, he was unable to use his powers or ghostly abilities. At one point, a cake was delivered to the Ninjas' cell but Cole ate it, unaware that Dareth had hidden tools to use to escape inside it. This was later revealed while the Ninja spoke to the Brown Ninja, prompting outrage from the other Ninja towards Cole. While in the cafeteria, Cole incorrectly quoted Fritz Donnagon believing the line to be "fair isn't a word from where I come from" instead of "fear," prompting Jay to correct him. The Black Ninja later questioned the quality of the food, enraging one of the chefs that was a fan of Jay. Cole was present when Soto revealed how he had trapped the Djinn, Nadakhan, and when The Mechanic interrupted, Cole tried to get him to go away, announcing him as a fourth tire bad-guy at the most. This sparked a foodfight among the inmates. As a result, the Ninja were locked away in "The Hole." Lloyd however managed to escaped his shackles and as part of his grand escape plan, Cole used his ghostly abilities to unlock the door for the others to escape. Misfortune Rising After Nya told Cole and Lloyd Misfotrune's Keep was last seen in Gypsy Cove, Cole and Lloyd rode their Dragons to search for it. Instead, they found electric wiring and miscellaneous supplies, indicating the ship was repaired and left. Nya wasn't able to track the ship, so they wondered where it could have gone to. The Ninja regrouped in Yang Tavern and learned the Sky Pirates are attacking the city. They went to the city to get the map and to defend the citizens. After boarding the ship, Flintlocke shot Cole, but the bullet passes through and shatters the Realm Crystal. He grabbed the lantern and left. When the Ninja regrouped again, they couldn't find Kai to light it up. On a Wish and a Prayer The Ninja are amazed when Jay showed the remaining Ninja "his" villa. They realized whoever is alone will disappear so they decided to stay in pairs. Once they take a look at the map, the Ninja formed a plan to extract the Tiger Widow venom while Cole confronted Jay about the villa being his. He was told Jay made a wish and inherited his birth father's wealth, which angered him. Cole agreed not to tell anyone, but the ground rumbles again as another chunk of Ninjago is missing. The Ninja are unable to retain their Dragons long enough for their trip to Tiger Widow Island, so they took a yacht. They are met with a storm along the way and used Jay as a lightning rod while Zane has to go below the deck. The rest of the Ninja try to steady the ship, but crashed on the Tiger Widow Island. When they couldn't find Zane, Cole told the Ninja Jay made a wish with Nadakhan. After walking, they found the Tiger Widow's nest and watch Jay try to get its venom. They are interrupted by Sky Pirates. Once Jay got the venom, they try to escape but the bridge collapsed, and Nadakhan kidnaps Jay and spilled the venom. They were distraught by this, but Nya points out he got rid of the wrong canteen. My Dinner With Nadakhan With the yacht destroyed and the mainland too far out, the remaining Ninja are stuck on the island. They decided the best way is to build a raft, so they went their ways to collect materials. When they were almost done building the raft, the worm creatures start to attack them and destroyed the raft. The Ninja built a new one, and Nya showed them a contraption to distract the creatures. It malfunctioned, and the raft took some damage from being used as a shield. It starts to break apart when they are in the water. They see a helicopter with Ronin, the Commissioner, and the detectives, who claimed they realized they are not criminals after all. They then showed them a bottle with Jay's message in it. Wishmasters When Dareth brought in the Hageman Brothers to think up a plan, they decided to disguise themselves as pirates and build a Raid Zeppelin that Jay sent. When they are done, Cole found Jay and unlocks his ball and chain. When they detect Nadakhan is about to come in, he hides Jay, puts his ball and chain next to the bed and realizes he forgot to poison Nadakhan's drink. When he and Flintlocke left, they made their escape. Cole, again, realizes they forgot the venom, but had to go without it. They got on what they thought was their own Raid Zeppelin, but were captured. Nadakhan threatens to make the Ninja walk the plank if Nya doesn't agree to marry him. Cole went first, but saved himself when he wished Vengestone made their Elemental Powers stronger. Their powers became uncontrollable, so they had to break their ball and chains. Cole eventually wished everyone out of the ship, but they started falling, with Jay catching the venom. Nya wished the clouds can break their fall and they continue their battle. Afterwards, Lloyd wished for a sword and he prods the cloud with it, making Jay and Nya fall. Nadakhan forces Clancee to wish Lloyd and Cole away, and they are absorbed into the Djinn Blade. Operation Land Ho! After Jay woke Kai up, he found Cole and tries to help him up. When Jay gathered everyone, they escaped the Djinn Blade together. After a brief celebration, the Ninja and Jay's replacement team agreed to help save Nya. The Way Back The team realizes if Nadakhan is defeated, New Djinjago will fall onto Ninjago. The replacements, Wu, and Misako leave to protect the citizens while the Ninja try to stop the wedding. They were too late, and Nadakhan made clones of himself. They are outnumbered and are forced to retreat. The clones caught up to them, but with Dogshank and Flintlocke's help, they were able to defeat some of them. They follow Jay to a series of sky mines leading up to the Misfortune's Keep. After destroying the clones, Jay revealed the venom is on the ship and helped Flintlocke regain his aiming skills. Jay crashed the Misfortune's Keep and the Ninja confront Nadakhan. While attacking Nadakhan, all the Ninja except Jay are turned into golden statues. When Flintlock shot him with the dart, Djinjago starts to crumble, they are turned back to humans, and Nya regains consciousness. Unfortunately, she was hit with the venom, and the Ninja quietly mourn her death. Jay suddenly wished Nya had taken his hand and that no one found the teapot; Nadakhan fulfilled this by reversing time. The Ninja found themselves back to the day they were running away from their fans. All the Ninja, except for Jay and Nya, forgot what happened and watched as the two embraces. }} Day of the Departed The Ninja test out their new machines before going to the museum where they see an exhibition of old enemies. Cole is depressed about being a ghost and is suddenly forgotten by his friends. He soon notices the Yin Blade and decides to go to the Temple of Airjitzu to get revenge on Yang for turning him into a ghost. Once there he attempts to attack Yang but the latter tricks Cole into using the Yin Blade to open a rift to the Departed Realm during the Yin-Yang Eclipse. Yang then has his students detain Cole while he reveals his plan of returning to Ninjago during the eclipse. Yang taunts Cole by stating he has doomed his friends revealing that by opening the rift, he unknowingly released the souls of the Ninjas' defeated enemies, who were to attack his friends. Guilty over his actions, Cole breaks free and goes after Yang fighting through the swarms of enemies before confronting Yang. They fight but Cole is overwhelmed as he attempts to demoralize him by mentioning he is alone and while he would return to Ninjago, Cole will take his place as the master. As Cole starts to lament his fate, he hears his friends call out to him and realize that he is not alone and with a rush of energy, he rises to face Yang again telling him he was alone. Yang states he has his family but Cole says they are his captives. Yang charges at him again but Cole overpowers him, releasing Yang's students from his spell after destroying the Yin Blade with his newly acquired Earth Punch. Cole inspires the students to go through the rift to be free of Yang, which they do and become human once more. Yang states he has failed before he reveals he cursed himself in order not to be forgotten as Cole relates to this. Cole states Yang would of been forever remembered because he created Airjitzu. He then tries to get him to come through the rift with him, however, Yang states that only one of them can go through since the curse on the temple requires it and throws Cole through the closing rift to "settle his debts." The Ninja arrive on the Temple of Airjitzu and worry over Cole with Jay even stating he'd give anything to bring him back. Cole overhears this asking if this included the Ultra Stealth Raider jet before emerging from behind a rock as a human once more, but with a green scar on the left side of his left eye. The Ninja celebrate his return before looking upon the restored Temple of Airjitzu which Cole suggests to make into their new base which is readily accepted. Later that night, Cole tells the story and Jay asks him if he would tell the story each time the holiday come, in which he states he will until Jay admits his fear of it. Jay does so and states there are no more ghosts in the Temple. Cole confirms this while winking at Master Yang, whose presence only he can sense. The ghostly master winks back at Cole as the team celebrate with their friends and family around the campfire. The Hands of Time Sons of Garmadon Hunted March of the Oni The Darkness Comes Cole drove the Earth Driller through a busy traffic. Zane informed him that they are late to the harbor and P.I.X.A.L. impatiently gets out and gets there on foot. The other two follow her and they made it to their destination. After the Commissioner's speech, they were awed to see it's the Bounty rebuilt. They wondered where the other Ninja were, but Zane told them Jay had something important to do. Faith mentioned that darkness swept over her home realm and that she barely escaped. Wu points out it might be the Onis' doing and the Ninja head to the Bounty to prepare. The Ninja managed to save the people, the Commissioner and his cops included. However, a tentacle grabbed him and he had to be saved by Lloyd. Once they got on, Lloyd mentioned Garmadon might be able to save the city and so they went to Kryptarium to release him. Into the Breach Once the Ninja are airborne again, the Ninja discussed if they could trust Garmadon. Meanwhile, he turned the engines off, and the Bounty starts plummeting toward the ground. The Ninja hanged on until Zane got to the emission switch on time. While Lloyd followed Garmadon to the cabinet, Kai told Jay he should ask Nya to be his Yang as soon as possible. Cole joins in and tells him the same, but Zane told them they were needed on the bridge. Garmadon then proceeds to tell the Ninja about how the Oni were able to enter Ninjago. They used the Realm Crystal and he would be able to go inside the dark cloud to destroy it due to being an Oni, but he would need a weapon. Lloyd then argues that they can't just let him have a weapon then let him walk away unsupervised. Since Lloyd is part Oni, he claimed would also survive the darkness and decided to go with him. When they arrived at Borg Tower, the Ninja handed Garmadon a sword, but he started attacking them to activate his powers. He jumped off, and Lloyd followed. After watching Lloyd on his head cam, they heard distress calls and tried to find the source. They flew off, while P.I.X.A.L. decided to stay behind in case the two needed assistance. While trying to find the source, the Ninja watched as Lloyd and Garmadon approaches the Crystal. When the Omega attacked them, his head cam broke. The Fall Cole helps save the NGTV News crew from the Dark Cloud. When attempting to climb up to the Bounty, he is pushed off balance by a thruster, and the ladder breaks just as Cole manages to do hold on to it again. The Ninja are deeply saddened by his supposed death, and Nya is filled with guilt, believing her mistake caused his fall. On the ground, Cole is seen unconscious, and the Oni's tendrils begin to surround him as he slightly moves his head. Endings Cole wakes up, realizing he survived in the cloud. After repairing his comm device, he summons his Earth Driller, and managed to survive the harsh air of the cloud as he reaches the Driller. Cole later arrives at the Monastery, much to the other Ninja's delight and takes possession of the Scythe of Quakes once more. After Jay asks Nya to be his Yang, Cole teams up with the other Ninja, Wu, and Garmadon to form the Tornado of Creation and destroy the Oni completely. When Lloyd wakes up, Cole and the others take him inside, before helping the others create a new mural on the Monastery walls. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Appearance MoSEp77TruthCole2.png|Cole, in Sons of Garmadon SoGColeScar.png|Cole using the Earth Punch Cole has a muscular body (hence his past as a rock climber, being the strongest of the Ninja even without his Elemental Power, though it does give him his super strength) with the basic yellow flesh of a LEGO character. He has long, shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. Before Season 8, his hair was shorter, and swept to the right. His eyebrows were thinner and woollier. MoSEp70ColeSmile.png|Cole, with his green scar GhostColeDoDAirjitzu.png|Cole, as a ghost MoSIntro1Cole.png|Cole's original design As a ghost, Cole's body was no longer tangible. His face was a pale green and the rest of his body was transparent. He was outlined by a pale green and appeared to glow like other ghosts do. During Day of the Departed, Cole was thrown into the rift to the Departed Realm by Yang, reverting him to a human once again. However, since Cole barely made it, he received a ghostly green scar going down the left side of his face. A year later, his scar was no longer visible normally, but instead glows orange when he uses the Earth Punch. He generally prefers black or dark clothing. Since "The Royal Blacksmiths," Cole's civilian outfit is mainly a dark gray hoodie and black pants with a brown belt. As seen in Season 6, he still wore this outfit while off-duty but due to becoming a ghost, it was tinted pale green and transparent. For more images on Cole's appearance in his different ninja suits, click here. Age Like the majority of his fellow Ninja, Cole is currently in his late teens.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/800279588173676549 However, the Ninja do not officially have specific ages,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/942371358138421248 as they are meant to be perpetually in their teenage years for the duration of the show.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/909594849862492160 Potential Estimations: During the events of the pilot and Season 1, he was at least 15 or 16 years of age.https://youtu.be/2kMWaHNh9Gw?t=644https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780896469381328896 As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, he is most likely around 19.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/779422700230115328 Relationships Personality Cole is the former leader of the Ninja along with Kai. Before meeting Wu, Cole lacked direction and purpose, being unable to put his skill to good use. Becoming a Ninja seemed to be the Earth Ninja's calling, since he was more than happy to accept Master Wu's offer. Cole thoroughly enjoys helping others in need and feels accomplished with a job well done. At first, Cole insisted he was without fear, though Zane quickly saw through his facade and pointed out his fear of dragons. Shortly after, when the Ninja had to recruit their elemental dragons, Cole wanted no part in the event and awkwardly stood on top of the Earth Dragon instead of properly mounting it. Despite his initial hesitance, he grew to accept the Earth Dragon, even learning to care for it more than the other Ninja cared for their dragons. He is shown to have motherly tendencies in Season 8, caring for baby Wu as if he were his own, even going to the extent of calling him Cole Jr. before he could walk. He is also addictive, as shown multiple times in the series, mainly his love for cake. He has also shown these same tendencies for noodles from Chen's Noodle House. He and Zane are the most serious and focused of the six Ninja, but that does not stop him from occasionally allowing his one-track mind to get the best of him. Once he really sets his mind to something, he will remain interested in it until it is fulfilled (for instance, when he was itching for a fight in "Island of Darkness"). Cole is one to put himself at risk before his friends. However, he has shown sympathy toward Zane and Lloyd when they were both melancholic. When trying to comfort his allies, he seems to have difficulty finding the correct words to do so, only able to accomplish the task with the example of his teammates. Cole can also be a bit selfish at times, but this is very rare. Probably the only time this happened was in Day of the Departed when he was bitter about being turned into a ghost (he was thinking about himself at most times) and went to face off against Yang. He realized the depths of his actions and the effect they had on his friends and felt guilty that he put his friends in danger though he managed to get past his inner turmoil and defeat Yang. He showed understanding to Yang's plight and was able to get him to overcome his pain and attempted to get him to go through the rift with him. Season 11 showed how sensitive Cole is to keeping his friends happy and hates letting them down. This is most evident when Cole felt extreme guilt for losing the Traveler's Tea Weapons and Abilities Cole commands the element of Earth, giving him great physical strength and durability. He can stand his ground to a supernatural degree—enemies frequently act as though they have hit a person-shaped brick wall when they bump into him. At full power, he can manipulate the earth below his feet, causing earthquakes, creating fissures, throwing rocks and dust at enemies, or even burying things in rapidly-rising mounds of dirt. Like his fellow Ninja, he can also perform Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. After coming to terms with his dancing heritage, Cole gains a surprising amount of grace and flexibility, allowing him to wriggle out of tight spaces when he relaxes himself. His new agility also enables him to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay, which is effective against multiple opponents or for getting himself out of trouble. In battle, Cole favors scythes, especially the Scythe of Quakes. He later wields an Elemental Blade with the power of Earth, allowing him to use his elemental powers to great effect once more, he has also wielded a green techno blade attached to a flail allowing him to hack machines, an orange Aeroblade with the ability to destroy ghosts, he briefly used the yin blade to try to defeat Yang, and in Hands of Time he uses a longer scythe with two blades. In Season 8, Cole used a Hammer. After becoming a ghost, Cole obtains ghost powers such as possessing materials (like snow), objects (like a key hole), and mechanisms (like Zane's mech). He also has the ability to phase through solid objects, but become solid himself if he concentrates. This state does, however make him weak to water. He can also levitate, and turn invisible. However, upon becoming a mortal again, he has lost these abilities. After defeating Yang, Cole obtains superhuman strength, even more so then before. This is seen in use when his arms glow orange. Cole himself doesn't even know the extent of this new ability, nor is he an expert at controlling its power. At times, his hands appear to have a mind of their own when the power is activated. But overtime, he manages to control it and summon it at will. Vehicles Cole has owned a variety of vehicles in his Ninja history. Dragons * Earth Dragon ** Cole rode it when he fought the Skulkin and the Serpentine. ** It first appeared in "The Golden Weapon." * Elemental Earth Dragon ** He could summon it at will when he conquered his fear. He used it when he fought the Anacondrai Cultists. ** It first appeared in "The Day of the Dragon." Bikes * Blaster Bike ** Cole was gifted this by Cyrus Borg when he went to fight Morro and his Ghost Warriors at Stiix. ** It first appeared in "Curseworld, Part I." * Rock Cycle ** This vehicle was claimed by Cole when he and the Ninja searched for a quest, ultimately releasing Aspheera from her tomb. ** It first appeared in "A Rocky Start." Cars * Tread Assault ** When he focused into the Scythe of Quakes, he could summon It at will. ** It first appeared in "Snakebit." * Earth Driller ** Nya and Dr. Julien built this for Cole to use against the Stone Army. ** It first appeared in "Island of Darkness." * Rock Roader ** Cole claimed this vehicle sometime between Season 6: Skybound and Day of the Departed. ** It first appeared in "Day of the Departed." Mechs * Cole's Earth Mech ** Cole hacked into a Security Mech using one of the Techno Blades. ** It first appeared in "The Surge." Jets * Roto Jet ** With the help of the other imprisoned Elemental Masters to build it, Cole used it to escape Chen's Noodle Factory. ** It first appeared in "The Forgotten Element." Ninjago.com Descriptions Rebooted Cole is the ninja of Earth. He is disciplined, responsible, strong and a good planner. In the past, he has had a big job to do keeping his more emotional teammates under control. But now he is more relaxed and willing to let others take the lead sometimes. Cole always tries to keep his feet on the ground, even when he is doing Spinjitzu. Kai jokes that Cole is the only ninja he’s ever heard of who brings a book to battles, so he won’t get bored. *''Cole was a student at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts as a dancer … for two days.'' *''Cole likes all kinds of climbing: Rock climbing, cave climbing, tree climbing and dragon climbing … whatever that is!'' *''Cole's favorite color is actually orange … but don't tell anyone.'' *''When Cole was a child his friends jokingly called him Cole Bucket.'' Pilot (2017 Museum gallery) Wielding the elemental power of earth, Cole possesses immense physical strength that comes in handy in difficult situations. Cole may have quit the family trade of singing and dancing because he never felt that he could make his father proud, but he still has the moves. He may ooze confidence, but the Ninja of Earth is suitably grounded. He loves the simple life – the outdoors, rock-climbing, old-school tech and most importantly: cake. Cole is the calm center of the team. However, there is one thing that he’s afraid of – dragons! He has to overcome his fears to ride his Earth Dragon, learning that they’re not that scary and a great way to enter the Underworld. Season 1 (2017 Museum gallery) Cole’s dad thinks that his son needs to forget all this ninja business and follow him into the family trade…show business! But the feuding father and son discover that even though they’re very different people, they have more in common than they think. Meanwhile the Ninja of Earth finds that embracing his softer side makes him a better ninja, rather than just a better dancer. Season 2 (2017 Museum gallery) Cole’s confidence in his own raw power is put to the test when he discovers that their new adversaries are made of an indestructible substance. Faced with impossible odds, Cole will prove that the greatest strength comes from the inside. Season 3 (2017 Museum gallery) When a matchmaking console reveals to Nya that Cole is her perfect match, it jeopardizes her relationship with Jay. Cole is frustrated over this whole thing, because he has never thought of Nya in a romantic way. The strain on his friendship with her and the new rivalry with Jay are distractions at a time when the whole team needs to be focused on the threat of the Digital Overlord. Season 4 (2017 Museum gallery) Jay and Cole’s feud over Nya is still simmering as this adventure begins. When Chen pits them against each other in combat, the other ninja have reason to fear the worst. But the two put aside their differences and ally against Chen, which leads to Cole losing his power. In a desperate circumstance, Cole embraces the fact that a hero has a responsibility to more than just himself or his teammates, and leads a rebellion of Chen’s slave laborers. Season 5 (2017 Museum gallery) The threat posed by Morro is particularly hard on Cole. Not only must he battle his greatest fear, ghosts, but he spends a moment too long in the Temple of Airjitzu and becomes one himself! He will learn that change, no matter how frightening, can be an opportunity as well. Season 6 (2017 Museum gallery) Their battle with Morro may have been won, but Cole paid a heavy price … he’s still a ghost! Although he came close to despair, Cole has adapted. He has learned to touch physical objects, yet still “ghosts” through walls and he can now access all his elemental powers. Cole’s new skills serve the ninja well, until he makes a wish too many and is trapped in Nadakhan’s Djinn Blade. Season 7 (2017 Museum gallery) When he returned to his solid human form on the Day of the Departed, Cole unlocked a new Elemental ability: the Earth Punch – a glowing, double-fisted battering ram of a martial arts move. But like a kid learning to ride a bike without training wheels, Cole is still figuring out how to deliver an Earth Punch without accidentally pummeling his friends (or himself)! Season 8 Wielding the elemental power of earth, Cole possesses immense physical strength that comes in handy in difficult situations. Cole may have quit the family trade of singing and dancing because he never felt that he could make his father proud, but he still has the moves. He may ooze confidence, but the Master of Earth is suitably grounded. He loves the simple life – the outdoors, rock-climbing, old-school tech and most importantly: cake. 2019 (The Legacy of Cole) Did you know Having mastered the elemental power of Earth, Cole has immense physical strength, which always comes in handy for the team in difficult situations. Cole was born into a family of great entertainers and was always expected to follow in his father’s dance steps. He quit the family trade because he never felt that he could make his father proud, and so he chose to fulfill his destiny as the Earth Ninja. But he still has ALL the right moves. He oozes confidence, yet this Master of Earth always keeps his feet on the ground. He loves the simple life – the outdoors, rock climbing, old-school tech and, most importantly, cake. Favorite NINJAGO® Legacy weapon The Scythe of Quakes cuts through stone and can start earthquakes. Transforms into Cole’s Tread Assault vehicle. Quote “Some of us may look a little different, but like our team some things never change.” 2019 Cole – the Elemental Master of Earth! Cole was born into a family of singers and dancers, and his father sent him to a performing arts school as a child to learn the trade. But showbiz wasn’t for Cole, so he secretly left to pursue his own destiny in life. Always keen to challenge himself, one day Cole decided to climb the tallest mountain in NINJAGO® world. Master Wu was at the summit waiting for him and he invited him to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to learn how to be a ninja. It was the start of many thrilling adventures. Wielding the elemental power of earth, Cole possesses immense physical strength that comes in handy when the ninja team are in a tight spot. And while he may be confident, the Master of Earth is suitably grounded. He loves the simple life – the outdoors, rock-climbing, old-school tech and, most importantly, cake! Cole is a firm favorite with LEGO® NINJAGO fans and a Cole minifigure can be found in lots of LEGO building toy playsets. Appearances Trivia *Cole's name is a pun on coal, a black fossil fuel found deep underground. *Cole was the third Ninja to unlock his True Potential. *Cole used to be afraid of Dragons until he met Rocky. **He seems to care for Rocky more than the other Ninja care for their own Dragons, as Cole was the most upset when the Dragons had to leave in "Snakebit." He was also the happiest to see that Rocky had returned as the Ultra Dragon. ***In "Can of Worms," Cole claimed that he now officially hated snakes. ***Additionally, Cole wore his DX suit to the Tournament of Elements, implying it is his favorite suit, and reflects on how much he cared for his Dragon. *His hobbies include rock climbing, drawing, cooking, and sometimes, dancing. *He is extremely determined in culinary arts, but according to the other Ninja, he is a 'terrible chef'. However, his Snogfruit Punch (made in "All of Nothing") was apparently fairly decent, as the Ninja were all seen drinking some at the end of the episode. *Cole's favorite color is orange, according to trivia from the official site. This is hinted at in three of his suits, one being his Airjitzu suit (with orange highlights and arms), his suit from "Day of the Departed," which also featured orange arms and highlights, and his Season 8, which also has small orange highlights. As of Season 8, his scar turns orange when he activates the Earth Punch *Cole used to have feelings for Nya, just as she used to have for him. **When Nya chose Jay, Cole had no problems and accepted their union. *Cole has a slight motion sickness, as shown in "The Rise of the Great Devourer" and "The Last Hope." *Cole ultimately conquered all of the phobias he displayed in the show, having lost his fear of dragons when becoming Rocky's friend, making peace with the Serpentine, and embracing his transformation into a Ghost. *Cole and the other Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on Lloyd. This may due because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. *There are several occasions where Cole is shown to be very fond of cake: **He asks if there's going to be cake at Lloyd's "ceremony" in "Double Trouble." Later, when flying the Ultra Dragon to Dareth's dojo, he can be seen having cake. **He questioned if Cyrus Borg's surprise was cake in "The Surge," only to be disappointed it was a statue. **Out of all the food his suite offered, he quickly went for the cake he found in "Only One Can Remain." **He asked if there's any cake after devouring the factory's products in "Spy for a Spy." **He accidentally ate the cake that was suppose to hide supplies to help the Ninja escape the jail in "Enkrypted." **In "The Weakest Link," Cole regretted giving up on cake. **He went back to eating cake in "Green Destiny." **He was eating cake in the golden bell, while Wu lectured the Ninja, and latter attempted to eat it in "Wasted True Potential". **After a misunderstanding in the Kryptarium Prison, he wondered if the cafeteria has any cake in "Questing for Quests." *Cole was the first Ninja to be the focus on a TV Special ("Day of the Departed"). **This is also the only time he was the main focus of the show. **Cole had a big role in Season 8, this being the protector of the baby who is revealed to be Wu. **He also made a big impact in Season 10 when he fell off the Bounty. *He is the only Ninja not to have his mother shown (except Zane, who is a Nindroid). **She was mentioned to have died in a flashback in Season 8. *Despite their contrasting personalities and previous rivalry over Nya, Cole's best friend is Jay. *Cole is the only Ninja not to have been in a relationship during the series. *A stand-in used for Cole's name before the Ninja were given actual names was Blake.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/771627851665645568 *Tommy Andreasen revealed on Twitter that Cole got his elemental powers from his mother, and that she inherited them from her father, the Past Elemental Master of Earth. *After returning to a human again from "Day of the Departed" until sometime after Season 7, Cole has a ghost scar. In Season 8, the scar is no longer visible normally, but it reappears when he's in his Lava form, now colored orange. *He is the introduction character for Season 10: March of the Oni. *He is physically the strongest of the Ninja, though Lloyd is the most powerful. Videos Meet Cole, Ninja of Earth! The story of Cole - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot|Rebooted Character Spot LEGO® Ninjago - Cole 2015|Tournament of Elements Character Spot Cole - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot|Skybound Character Spot Cole - LEGO Ninjago - Meet the Ninja - Character Spot|Hands of Time Character Spot Meet Kai, Luke Cunningham, Dareth and Cole - LEGO NINJAGO - Character Video|Sons of Garmadon Character Spot with Kai, Dareth, and Luke Cunningham Gallery Minifigures Training Cole Minifigure.png|Training Cole Cole DX Minifigure.png|Cole DX Kendo Cole Minifigure.png|Kendo Cole Cole ZX Minifigure.png|Cole ZX NRGcole3.png|NRG Cole Elemental Cole Minifigure.png|Elemental Cole Techno Cole Minifigure.png|Techno Cole Stone Armor Cole Minifigure.png|Stone Armor Cole Tournament Cole Minifigure.png|Tournament Cole Jungle Cole Minifigure.png|Jungle Cole Deepstone Cole Minifigure.png|Deepstone Cole Airjitzu Cole Minifigure.png|Airjitzu Cole FigSkyboundCole.jpg|Destiny Cole without armor 3ColeSkybound.png|Skybound Cole (Ghost version) Honor Cole Minifigure.png|Honor Cole Cole RX Minifigure.png|Cole RX FIGColeFusion.png|Fusion Cole Cole.PNG|Season 8 Cole njo455.png|The 2018 Ninjago S.O.G Cole minifigure sans symbol SoGColemini.jpg|Season 8 Cole from Ninjago Website Spinjitzu Master Cole Minifigure.png|Spinjitzu Master Cole Hunted Cole Minifigure.png|Hunted Cole Dragon Master Cole Minifigure.png|Dragon Master Cole Legacy Cole Minifigure.png|Legacy/March of The Oni Cole Legacy Cole Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Cole Minifigure.png|Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole Summer 2019 Cole Minifigure 2.png Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole Minifigure 2.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole ColeLegacy2020.png|Legacy Cole (2020) Screen Shot 2019-11-19 at 5.38.09 PM.png|Cole in 76199 Thunder Raider 2020 S12 Cole.png|Digi Cole (Armoured) Avatar Cole.png|Avatar Promotional Media downloadF79C4836D679F43324DD424D166CD9D2.jpg|Cole's Earth Symbol Cole 2009.png|Cole's concept design ColeFinal.png|CGI Training Cole Col.jpg|Cole's Artwork ColeDX.png|Cole D.X.'s Artwork Cole ZX1.png|CGI Cole ZX ColeZXofficial.png|Cole's ZX Artwork ColenZanecardsfun.png|CGI Cole and Zane Nindroidsposter.PNG|2014 Rebooted poster Ninjago Elements.jpeg Chen poster.jpg Cole 2015.png|CGI Tournament Cole Cole 3.jpg|Cole's jungle artwork Lumberjack_Cole_Art.PNG DSColeCGI.png|CGI Deepstone Cole ColeS5-CGI.png|CGI Deepstone Cole From Ninjago Website Ninjago season 7 teaser poster.jpg|Promotional poster for a building contest Legoland-Ninjago-The-Ride- four.jpg|Ninjago ride promotional poster Wu cru summer 2016 poster.jpg|Promotional poster for Day of The Departed Ninja7.jpg|CGI Ninja team WuCru.png|Skybound art بدون عنوان00.png|CGI Honor Cole Cole DOTD.jpg|CGI Honor Cole Version 2 WuCruColeSeason7.png|Cole from the "Wu-Cru" video Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg|Ninjago ride in LEGOLAND DITNinja.png CGIHandsOfTimeCole.png|CGI Fusion Cole HoTCGINinja.jpeg Ninja Elements.jpeg Cole's Snack.jpeg|Cole in the "Meet the Ninja" video YES.jpg|Cole in a Day of the Departed promotional poster Legoland Cole.jpeg C0dhiheWQAACWNV.jpg Questioln4 question.jpg Art-detail-usninjago-email.jpg ColeCGI2018fix.png|CGI Season 8 Cole SoGNinja2.png SoGNinja.png Cole S9.jpg|CGI Season 9 Cole ColeDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen Legacy Cole 2019.png|CGI Legacy Cole CGI Legacy Cole.png OneNinjaWillFallCole.jpg|Cole in March of the Oni, with the captions, "One Ninja will fall" MasterOfSpinjitzuShirtArt2019.png MoTOGroupNinjaAndWu.jpg|The Ninja in MOTO Ninjago S11 Cole Poster (Square Sized).jpg|Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole Poster Forbidden Spinjitzu Ninja.jpg ForbiddenNinja2DRender.jpg ColeFSPoster.png|Artwork of FS Cole. ForbiddenCole2DRender.jpg|Cole in Season 11 Jay'sRevenge.gif GoldHammer.gif Cole'sSodaGuzzler.gif SotFSKaiWuColeNyaCGI.png In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season1Cole.png|Cole in Season 1 Season2Cole.png|Cole in Season 2 Season4Cole.png|Cole in Season 4 Season5Cole.png|Cole in Season 5 Season6ZaneCole.png|Cole in Season 6 iHoTCole.jpeg|Cole in Season 7 MoS1 Ninja.png|Cole in his original Ninja gi MoS01Ninja.jpeg beforesenseiwu2.png|Cole before meeting Master Wu MoS02Cole.jpeg treadassault.png|Cole's Tread Assault MoS06Cole.jpeg Ninjas 2012-2.jpg colesdrawing.png|Cole's drawing 18Danceroutine.png|Cole, on the far left Salto Ninja.jpg NRGCole.png|Cole's True Potential Th (78).jpeg MoS09.jpeg 17Greatdevourercole.png|Cole running away from the Great Devourer Coleandzane.png|Cole and Zane smiling after the defeat of the Great Devourer Cake.png MoS19Ready.png MoS20Co.jpeg Th (32).jpeg Th (36).jpeg MoS24Cole2.jpeg MoS24Cole.jpeg Th (2).jpeg Th (24).jpeg|The group talking after the Overlord left for Ninjago Th (34).jpeg MoS27ZaneAndCole.png MatchConsole.png|Cole on the Perfect Matchmaker MoS27Cole.jpeg MoS27Hooray.png MoS27AllRight.png Th (9).jpeg MoS28Cole.jpeg Screenshot 2019-01-25 at 11.23.25 AM.png|Cole in space MoS40HowHeavyHeIs.png|Cole covered in flour in Chen's Factory MoS40ColeTellsTwoAttetions.png MoS40WhatDoYouThinkZaneAboutOurEscape.png MoS40LetsBuild.png MoS40WeAreUnderground.png ColeV44.png|Cole in Season 5 Imagecoleisaghost.jpg|Cole as a ghost D7AD0635-0B72-4EBB-A574-AF193E517724.png 9F0E765C-1FB3-478F-B444-1C7894C05CE7.png Th (64).jpeg|Cole with the rest of the Ninja in Cloud Kingdom Th (63).jpeg Th (61).jpeg MoS51Cole.jpeg KaiCole54.png|Cole and Kai in Stiix MoS54ColeError2.png|Cole in Stiix MoS54Cole's Bike.jpeg MoS55Ninja2.png MoS55AlmostHome.png Cole s6.png|Cole stranded on Tiger Widow Island in Season 6 64Cole.jpeg DoDColeCard.png DoDColeRX.png|Cole unlocking the Earth Punch DoDCole.png DoDColePrisoned.png|Cole as a prisoner in Yang's Haunted Temple DoDColeBlade.png DoDCole4.png|Cole as a human again DoDColeRestored.png|Cole's friends happy with his status as a human again HoTNinja.jpeg|The Ninja prepare to face off against Acronix HoTIntro.jpeg|Cole in the Season 7 intro HoTJay&Cole.jpeg Ep68Cole.jpeg HoTNinja2.jpeg HoTIce.jpeg HoTNinja Weapons.jpeg MoS65Earth Punch2.jpeg MoS65Earth Punch.jpeg MoS65Earth Hands.jpeg MoS66Really.jpeg MoS65Ninja.jpeg MoS66Ninja.jpeg MoS68Ninja.jpeg MoS70Jay, Cole, and Zane.jpeg MoS73Cole.jpeg MoS70Ninja Weapons.jpeg 77B4ABB1-5638-455F-95AE-EB34C63D16EF.jpeg|Cole in the Wu's Teas intro. 3.JPG NewCole.png MoSColeBaby.png|Cole and baby Wu. Capture 15.5.JPG|Cole, behind Mr. E with Nya. Capture 18.5.JPG|Cole is still in the background. Capture 5.5.JPG MoS76Earth Powers.jpeg MoSLloydVSCole.jpeg MoS76Welcome.jpeg MoS77Ninja Picture.jpeg|Cole in Mistaké’s Story of the Oni and the Dragon MoS75Kai, Jay, & Cole.jpeg ColeFindsBaby2.jpg|"Do we even have diapers?" BabyDancing.jpg Cole sings Glowworm.jpg|Cole sings "Glow-Worm" Harumi33.jpg MoS76Cole.jpg MoSEp76ClassicCole.png|Young Cole, before he became a Ninja Ninja season 8.jpg Scared-cole.png Cole-ripped-suit.png Cole-lil-wu.png ANewBeginning.png Cole&YoungWuS9.png|Cole with a young Master Wu. Screenshot 2019-03-05 at 2.27.04 PM.png|Cole and the original Ninja on dragons again Ninjago Hunted 2.PNG Screenshot 2018-12-16 at 7.14.07 AM.png|Glaring at the disbelieving Jay Cole is dead.png|Cole, lying unconscious following his fall Ninja Relaxing.jpeg MoS99 Ninja Partying.png MoS99 Hot Tub.png MoS100 Hot Tub 3.png MoS100 Jay and Cole.png MoS100 Hot Tub 2.png MoS100 Hot Tub.png MoS99 Ninja Meeting.png MoS99 Ninja Injured.png MoS99 Ninja Lined Up.png MoS99 Ninja Swimsuits.png MoS99 Ninja and Wu.png MoS99 Cole and Nya.png MoS99 Lloyd, Kai, and Cole.png MoS99 Lloyd Annoyed at Cole.png MoS99 Cole Burped.png MoS99 Lloyd and Cole.png MoS99 Kai and Cole.png MoS99 Kai, Cole, and Zane.png MoS99 Ninja in Hot Tub.png MoS99 Ninja Relaxing.png MoS99 Ninja Playing Video Games.png Ninja Swimsuits.png|Cole, Nya, Kai, Lloyd, Jay and Zane in their swimsuits Ninja Swimsuits 2.jpeg Cole & Nya Swimsuits.png S11 Ninja.jpeg Season 11 Poster 1 HD.jpg TheNinjaMaskOnS11.png Ninja Pile.jpeg S11Ninja.jpeg MoS99 Ninja.jpeg Cole-0.png Ninja.png Ninja pile.png MoS100 Ninja.jpeg Ninja.png Screenshot 20190928-185552.png UnderSeige003.png UnderSeige002.png UnderSeige001.png Cole's Golden Hammer.jpeg 3631ae.gif|Cole doing Forbidden Spinjitzu in "Vengeance is Mine!" S11E14 - Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole.png Screenshot 20190906-225142.png NinjavsFugi-Dove.gif Screenshot 20190906-224213.png|Anime Cole Screenshot_20190907-110643.png Screenshot 20190907-111204.png Screenshot_20190907-112350.png Screenshot_20190907-112454.png Screenshot 20190914-121843.png Screenshot 20190914-094624.png Screenshot 20190914-093841.png Screenshot 20190914-093823.png Screenshot 20190914-092627.png Screenshot_20190914-122257.png Screenshot_20190914-122332.png Screenshot 20190914-212128.png Screenshot 20190914-212110.png Screenshot 20190914-212043.png Screenshot 20190914-212024.png Screenshot 20190914-211959.png Screenshot 20190914-211838.png Screenshot 20190914-211815.png Screenshot 20190914-210631.png Screenshot 20190914-210453.png Screenshot 20190914-210222.png Screenshot 20190914-210212.png Screenshot 20190914-210204.png Screenshot 20190914-210139.png Screenshot 20190914-204238.png IMG 7293.JPG Screenshot 20190925-082852.png Screenshot 20190925-082113.png Screenshot 20191014-085146.png Screenshot 20191014-085141.png Screenshot 20191014-084150.png Skating.png 20191021 210125.png 20191028 084930.png 20191028 084901.png NinjaFamily.png Land Bounty Move.png In Other Media 250px-Cole.png|Cole in LEGO Battles: Ninjago ColeBattles.png TColeTournament.png TJungleCole.png TLMCole.png|In Enter the Ninjago 15895940853 3d3d1657ef.jpg|Cole in the Corocoro magazine Screenshot 2019-03-06 at 3.43.43 PM.png|Cole's Earth Spinjitzu from LEGO Dimensions References pl:Cole es:Cole de:Cole Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Elemental masters Category:Airjitzu Category:Characters Category:2015 characters Category:Heroes Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Males Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Ninjago: The Realm of Shadows Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Characters turned into a ghost Category:Cole's family Category:Wu's Teas Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:Hunted Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:2011 characters Category:Humans Category:March of the Oni Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2020 Category:2020 characters